This invention pertains to a system for remote loading of objects or files in order to update software, particularly for audiovisual reproduction systems that are triggered by the payment of fees, such as jukeboxes or other devices.
In the prior art, devices for remote loading of an operating system through a network are known such as, for example, from British Patent No. 2 231 180. The teaching of this patent application calls for loading a first computer, which is connected to a second computer via a network, by loading a subset of the operating system into the memory of the first computer, whereby the subset contains the commands that make it possible to copy files, create a directory, and format a disk, as well as allowing a connection to operate through the network so that this subset can then be used to transfer all of the operating system files from the second computer to the disk of the first computer.
In this type of remote loading, the purpose is to load the entire operating system and all of the operating system files. This thus limits remote loading either to tying up, for relatively long periods of time, telecommunications systems that are to carry out remote loading in the case of the operating system, or causes the relevant files to have to be updated frequently.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,278 a system is also known for remote loading to a terminal that is not equipped with a disk player.
From French Patent No. 2 682 786 another process is known for remote loading to a terminal that is not equipped with a hard disk.
Finally, European Patent No. 0 358 992 teaches a method for remote loading, via a network, of an operating system or of executable files to a computer that does not include a boot device or other devices that hold the executable program. A first minimum boot program is transferred initially, and then this minimum boot program executes itself, establishes a logical link to a disk of the server, and allows the querying computer to treat the server disk as a local boot device.